


living in a rainbow

by catmilla



Series: what i never knew i always wanted [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, everyone else is in it but they dont rlly matter, parent!hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: au involving 4 zebras, a parking ticket, a birthday cake and the australian childrens show "hi-5"...read to see how they all piece together! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in a rainbow

“What the fuck is a ‘Hi-5’?” Carmilla asked as she looked at the piece of paper her wife handed her a moment ago.

The same wife who was holding their 5 year old son, Grayson, on her hip with a displeased look on her face at the use of the ‘f-word’ in front of him.

Laura shifted her son up a little, “It’s this Australian kids’ show Perry got Kaylin into when she started babysitting the kids.”

“And it’s on the birthday party list why?” Carmilla asked.

“Perry mentioned they do parties so I wanted you to see how much they are,” Laura told her, “Or see if you can find a cheap knockoff, I’m sure she won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Sweetheart, she’s turning three, she’s not even going to _remember_ any of this by this time next year.” Carmilla told her.

“Yes she will,” Laura huffed, “And it doesn’t matter, Carmilla. She’s growing and learning and she needs these positive experiences in her life or she’s going to end up like you. No offense.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t turn out ‘like this’ because I didn’t get a da-, a petting zoo, a giant bouncy house, and some kids’ show to perform at my third birthday party.”

Laura raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, “I don’t know,” She drawled out, “What do you think, buddy? You think mama’s always grumpy because she didn’t get a petting zoo on her third birthday?” She bounced him on her hip a little and he giggled and nodded.

“See?” Laura looked back at her.

Carmilla shook her head but smiled at them, stepping forward to give Laura a quick kiss. Then giving Grayson big, wet, kiss on the cheek. Making him squirm and kick and squeal as he tried to get away from her. Laura relented and let him down, taking in a deep breath and shaking out her arm as she stood up straight again. Carmilla was still kissing all over his face before he took off running away from her, laughing loudly.

“He’s getting too big to carry around like that all the time you know.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura frowned, “I know but how I am supposed to say no to that face?”

“The same way I’m telling you I’m not getting anything on this ridiculous list.” Carmilla told her.

Laura’s frown turned into a glare, “Fine,” She took it back from her, “I’ll take care of it then.” She said and turned on her heels to walk away.

“Laura I swear if you-”

“I can’t hear you!” Laura interrupted her. Her mouth snapped shut and she rolled her eyes. This woman is literally going to be the end of her.

* * *

It was the day of the party, Grayson was at the park with Carmilla and Perry as they set everything up. Kaylin was staying with Kirsch until the party. Laura hoped that with Perry there to help, Carmilla would be able to get everything ready in time. And not lose their child.

Laura wasn't there because she had to drive across town to pick up the birthday cake. It was a Supergirl themed sheet cake, half chocolate, half white. And way bigger than Laura was expecting as she struggled to carry it out of the store.

Only to see a police officer placing a ticket on her windshield.

“No no no!” Laura shuffled over quickly, “I was only inside for just a minute to pick up my daughter’s birthday cake!”

The officer looked at her, “You parked in the fire lane.”

“For two minutes!” Laura whined.

“You have a kid, you know how much can happen in two minutes.”

Laura opened her mouth to argue, “Whatever. Fine,” She struggled to open the back door as the officer just watched. What a gentleman, “I have a birthday party to get to. Have a _wonderful_ day.” Laura slammed the door shut. The officer walked off and she made a face at his back as she stormed around the car and ripped the piece of paper off her car.

“Fifty dollars!” Laura screeched as she looked at it. Carmilla is going to kill her.

She sighed and shoved it in her purse. She has other things to worry about right now.

She quickly drove to the park and when she got out of the car she froze.

Grayson came running over and wrapped himself around her leg, “Hi, mommy!” He exclaimed. She smiled despite the scene before her and reach down to ruffle his hair.

“Hey, buddy,” She said, “Where’s mama and auntie Perry?”

“Talking to the man that brought the zebras.” He detached himself and pointed to the truck with the trailer attached to the back.

Yes. Zebras.

Four zebras were grazing around in a little fenced in area that probably couldn't even hold back a baby if they were determined enough.

Laura reached down for her son’s hand and walked over to the other side of the truck to see what was happening, “What is this?” She asked, getting their attention.

“I was just telling your wife the only animals we have available for parties right now are the zebras.” The man said.

Laura blinked at him and narrowed her eyes, “You couldn't have mentioned that when I called you to set this up?” She nearly hissed.

“It was in the fine print on the website, darling.” Carmilla said in a mildly snarky tone.

Laura looked at her, then Perry, then back to the decidedly irritating man and took a deep breath, “Whatever. I don't care,” She said. Carmilla seemed surprised, “Just get your truck out of the way and stay out of my sight, okay?” She smiled sweetly and turned to walk away.

“Kirsch called a few minutes ago and said Kaylin is getting antsy, you think we should tell him to bring her on over?” Carmilla caught up to her.

Laura sighed but nodded. The party wasn't supposed to be for another half hour, “Where's the bouncy house?”

“They had some...difficulties with it. So I told them it was fine.” Carmilla said.

Laura whined, “Why is everything going wrong? First I get a parking ticket, then we get _four zebras_ , and then that.”

“What do you mean you got a parking ticket?” Carmilla ignored the rest.

Grayson tugged on Laura’s hand, “Hang on, sweetie,” She told him, “I might have parked in the fire lane to run inside and grab the cake real fast.” She told her nonchalantly.

“Really?” Carmilla wasn't impressed.

Laura nodded and allowed her son to start pulling her away, “We’ll talk about it later!” She smiled and turned her attention to the small boy, “What is it, honey?”

“I wanna see the zebras.” He said, dragging her over.

Stupid zebras.

They reached the “fence” and he let go of her hand and climbed under it, running to the nearest one before Laura even knew what was happening, “Honey you can't-”

“He's fine, they don't bite.” The guy called out the window of his truck.

“Yeah mommy they’re nice!” He grinned and waved her over.

Laura huffed and hiked her leg over the barrier and joined him. She picked him up so he could get a better reach.

“Can we keep it?” He asked as he reached out to pet it.

“No, honey, we can't keep it.” Laura chuckled and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

He was such a little sweetheart. And he reminded her so much of Carmilla. The dark hair and deep brown eyes. The default pouty look that was always on his face no matter what mood he was in.

He was Carmilla’s. Laura carried him. Vice versa with Kaylin who couldn't look more like Laura if she tried.

“Mommy needs to go get the cake out of her car,” Laura suddenly remembered, “You can keep petting them of you promise to stay _right here,_ okay?”

Grayson nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and put him down. She caught Carmilla’s eyes on the way over to the car and made a gesture for her to keep her eye on him.

She opened her back door and pulled the cake out, thankful that her car didn't get hot in the sun and melt the icing. Much.

She sighed and carefully walked it over under the sheltered area and sat it on the middle table. She looked back over at Grayson and saw Carmilla over with him now, holding him up as she was earlier.

She smiled and wandered over to them.

“Perry is finishing tying the balloons around everywhere then it's all done.” Carmilla told her when she saw her approaching.

Laura nodded, “I saw the streamers and stuff in there it looks good.”

“I'm sorry we didn't get anything you really wanted.” Carmilla said.

“It's fine,” Laura sighed, “She has us and her family and friends and Grayson’s friends.”

“But I have a surprise for you.” Carmilla told her.

Grayson turned his attention from the zebra to Laura and reached out for her.

“Honey, mommy’s tired,” Laura gave him an apologetic but grabbed his hand which seemed to appease him, “What surprise?” She turned her attention back to Carmilla.

“You'll see.” She smirked. Laura narrowed her eyes.

The only surprises Carmilla has ever had were of the sexual nature. Save for that one time when she told her she took a pregnancy test while Laura was at work..

Grayson suddenly, desperately, started trying to get out of Carmilla’s arms when Kirsch’s truck pulled up. Carmilla let him down and he nearly fell over himself trying to run over to say hi. Kirsch was his favorite “uncle”, which offended Will, his actual uncle.

“Don't worry,” Carmilla reassured her and helped her back over the barrier, “It'll be the best part of the party.”

“That doesn't reassure me.” Laura gave her a look as they walked over to Kirsch who was taking Kaylin out of her car seat.

Her face lit up when she saw Laura and Carmilla and was desperately trying to wriggle free.

“Hang on, K.” Kirsch chuckled as he took her out and handed her to Laura.

Laura smiled widely as she took her, “Hi, sweetie!” She exclaimed, “Are you excited!?”

Kaylin nodded vigorously and smiled widely as well, “Presents!”

The three of them chuckled at her, “You'll get your presents later, pumpkin.” Carmilla told her, lightly pinching her cheek.

She reached over Laura’s shoulder so she could get to Carmilla and Laura turned and let her take her.

“Were you good for uncle Kirsch?” Carmilla asked her, bouncing her lightly.

“Mhm,” She nodded quickly, “He helped me color a pict-er of you and mommy!”

“Oh yeah!” Kirsch reached back into his truck and grabbed a piece of paper.

“I wanna give it!!” Kaylin took it from his hands before Laura could grab it. Then she handed it to Laura anyway.

Laura chuckled and unfolded it to see a stick figure with black hair, one with brown hair, a small one with black hair and a slightly smaller one with lighter brown hair. And a gold blob.

“Dat’s you and mama,” Kaylin pointed at the two bigger ones, “And me and Gwayson.” She pointed at the other two.

“What's that?” Laura pointed at the gold blob.

“S’Daisy, silly! She's taking a nap.” She explained.

Daisy, their golden retriever.

“It's very good, sweetie, thank you very much.” Laura beamed and kissed her cheek as Carmilla kissed her other cheek.

“You gotta come see the zebras, uncle Kirsch!” Grayson exclaimed.

Kirsch glanced at Carmilla, who gave a subtle nod that Laura still caught, “Alright, lil buddy let’s go see the zebras!”

He didn't even seem to think anything was off about having _four zebras_ there.

“Wait, honey, take your sister with you.” Carmilla said and placed her on the ground.

“Okay!” He grinned up at Carmilla and gently reached for Kaylin’s hand, “Let's go see the zebras!”

Kaylin glanced up at Laura, then Carmilla, “Go on.” Laura encouraged her.

She smiled and followed her brother and Kirsch over to them.

Carmilla and Laura stood there for a moment, looking after them fondly.

“I can't believe our babies are getting so big.” Laura said quietly.

“They're not gonna get much bigger if they take after you.” Carmilla teased.

“Oh shut up.” Laura elbowed her in the side.

Carmilla smiled and kissed her cheek, “Let's go greet the guests that are arriving.”

“Okay.” Laura took her hand and wandered over to the growing crowd under the canopy.

A couple of people each of them work with, bringing their kids of about the same age. Some of Grayson’s friends and their parents. Some of Kaylin’s daycare friends and their parents.

“Mommy we wanna go play on the swings!” Grayson snuck up behind Laura a few minutes later as she was talking with one of her fellow employees.

“Me too!” A bunch of other kids chimed in.

Danny and Laf who snuck in a few minutes earlier offered to take them over to play, “We’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Thanks,” Laura smiled, “Behave for them okay?” Laura told her kids. They both nodded and grabbed each other’s hands again, running off with the group of kids following Danny. Laf was trailing behind to watch them all.

About a half hour later when Laura was sure everyone was there and the pizza arrived, she texted Danny to have them bring the kids back to eat before they open presents and stuff.

Laura and Carmilla were sitting at a table waiting for them to come back. A few minutes later Grayson and Kaylin came running over excitedly.

Grayson scrambled up into Laura’s lap and immediately dove into his food, “Slow down, honey.” Laura warned him with a quiet laugh as Carmilla was lifting Kaylin up into her lap. She was much more calm about eating, plucking pepperonis off and eating them. Then the same with the cheese.

“Are you havin’ fun, birthday girl!?” Laura reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.

She mumbled a response as she nodded, her mouth full of food.

Carmilla glanced over at Laura and they smiled at each other happily before sharing a quick kiss.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, which is nice. Laura still wishes they had the bouncy house and a better animal attraction than those damn zebras but...Kaylin seemed pleased and that's all that really mattered to her.

She loves spoiling her kids and she loves that she has a job that allows her to do so. And that Carmilla owns her mother’s business that also allows her to do so.

“Hey sorry I'm late,” Will shuffled around to Carmilla’s side, “Happy birthday, K!” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, uncle Will!” She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

“Hi, uncle Will!” Grayson leaned over and waved at him.

“Hey, buddy!” Will waved back.

“You can set whatever you got her over there.” Carmilla gestured to the rest of the presents.

“Cool.” He nodded and made his way over there.

“When can I open presents?” Kaylin asked.

“When everyone's done eating, sweetie.” Carmilla answered.

“Tell them to hurry!” She exclaimed.

“It won't be much longer.” Laura reassured her.

She pouted and Carmilla started kissing her cheek repeatedly, making her giggle and squirm.

“She just ate, Carm.” Laura scolded her.

“She's fine.” Carmilla stuck her tongue out at her. Laura returned it.

“Mama I wanna open presents!” Kaylin started bouncing on Carmilla’s lap impatiently.

Carmilla looked back over at Laura, “Alright, Grayson, do you wanna stay over her or come over there with us?”

“I wanna help with presents!” He said happily.

“‘Kay let's go!” Laura patted his legs and helped him off her lap. He went running over to the presents as she and Carmilla, carrying Kaylin, joined him.

She handed her over to Laura and walked to the other table for the cake, lighting the candles before bringing it back over.

Laura opened her mouth to get everyone’s attention but Grayson _loudly_ interrupted her, “Happy birthday to you!” He yelled/sang, that got everyone's attention and they started singing along as Carmilla sat the cake in front of Laura and Kaylin. Laura ruffled his hair as he stood by her side.

When they stopped singing Laura leaned her over a little, “Blow!” Laura whispered encouragingly.

Kaylin took a deep breath and blew out the three candles on the cake. Everyone applauded and she beamed happily, reaching out to grab a handful.

“Uh uh,” Laura grabbed her hand, “Presents first.”

“Yay!”

Carmilla smiled at she scooted the cake a little ways down the table out of the way.

Laura stood her up on the table, “Tell everyone how old you are now, sweetie.”

“Three!” She said excitedly, holding up four fingers. Laura grinned and helped her put her pinky down so she was only holding up three. Everyone got a little laugh out of that.

“I wanted to thank everyone for coming today before we get started with presents,” Laura said, “It didn't _exactly_ turn out how I planned but...as long as Kaylin and everyone else is having a good time that's all that matters.”

“Shhhhhh.” Kaylin turned to her and pointed at the presents behind her.

“Okay, sit down.” Laura laughed and helped her sit. She crossed her legs facing everyone as she waited.

Grayson sat down on his knees next to her, ready to hand her the presents Laura handed him.

She got lots of little toys and some clothes and some money for her to get whatever she wanted. Her moms got her a light blue tricycle with streamers and a little bell and basket in the front.

It was a good thing they save that for last because that's all she cared about after that. Laura helped her off the table and she immediately climbed on, taking off on it, ringing the bell repeatedly.

Grayson helped clean up the wrapping paper mess as Kaylin grinned happily by everyone.

“Tell everyone ‘thank you’.” Carmilla told her quietly when she circled back around.

“Thanks evewyone!” She said loudly and rang the bell again.

“You're welcome, Kaylin.” A chorus back to her.

“Sweetie, scooch over a little so people can come up and get some cake.” Carmilla put her hand on Grayson’s back to get his attention.

He complied and Carmilla grabbed two plates, “White or chocolate?” She asked him.

“Chocolate!” He and his sister chimed in at the same time, she wasn't very far away.

She cut out two chocolate pieces for them, the supergirl shield on Kaylin’s and a balloon on Grayson’s.

“Help yourselves!” Laura said when she was finished cutting it, “Honey get over here out of the way and eat your cake, you can play with that later okay?”

Kaylin nodded and climbed off it, up next to Grayson. Barely able to see over the table.

The kids all nearly inhaled the cake, wanting seconds in just a couple minutes. Most of the parents didn't want them having that much sugar in one sitting though.

But of course the birthday girl and her brother got another smaller piece.

Laura noticed Carmilla pulling her phone out and seeming to text someone. Then she noticed Kirsch ushering her friends away.

“What's going on?” Laura asked Carmilla.

“You'll see.” Carmilla said. Laura narrowed her eyes again.

The kids all with full stomachs now, weren't running around as much as they were before. Some of the other parents accompanied them over to the zebras to occupy them for the time being.

Grayson and Kaylin seemed to have enough of them for now, sitting on the ground by the presents, playing with a few of them together. Laura and Carmilla sat side by side, watching them.

“You gonna tell me about that parking ticket now?” Carmilla nudged her.

Laura sighed, “Like I said, I parked in the fire lane to run inside and get the cake. I knew it wasn't gonna take long but _of course-”_

“How much?”

“Fifty.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “You're lucky you're cute.”

“And that you love me.” Laura smiled.

“I love you too, mommy!” Grayson said.

“Me too!” Kaylin chimed in.

“Mommy loves you too.” Laura’s heart swelled.

Carmilla noticed and pulled her closer, kissing her temple.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen!” Kirsch’s voice grabbed her attention, “Where's the birthday girl at!?”

“Oh my god.” Laura laughed as she looked over and saw Kirsch, Danny, Will, Lafontaine, and Perry in brightly colored mismatched clothes.

All the kids came running over and Kaylin shoved by everyone shouting, “Me! Me!” She reached them, “Uncle Kirsch?” She giggled once she got closer.

“Shhh,” He held up one finger to his mouth, “I'm, uh…Chris? And we’re Hi-5!”

And they proceeded to give a poorly choreographed, lip sync performance of a couple of songs for all the kids. Laura was definitely _not_ missing the opportunity to get this on film to laugh about years from now.

“This was your surprise?” Laura chuckled.

Carmilla hummed and nodded, “When you said you couldn't get them and couldn't even find impersonators or anything I decided I'd convince these losers to do it for her.”

“That is as sweet as it is hilarious,” Laura said quietly, “Thanks.” She kissed her cheek.

“Anything for the little cupcake.” Carmilla smiled.

And they both laughed through the rest of that…”performance.”

* * *

A little while later when most of everyone else was gone, “Hi-5”, Laura, Carmilla, and their kids all sat at one of the tables together.

“Thank you guys so much for doing that.” Laura told them.

“No problem!” Kirsch said, “I mean I know I’d probably do anything for the little dudes so…”

“It took some convincing for William though.” Carmilla said.

“Eh, it wasn't so bad.” He shrugged.

Kaylin had her legs wrapped around Laura’s waist, her head on her shoulder, falling asleep.

Grayson was leaning back against Carmilla looking like he was fighting to stay awake as well.

The dude with the zebras already left, the guests all left besides them. And to be honest Laura was about ready to go home and nap as well.

“I'll go ahead and pull your car closer and load everything up into it if you want.” Kirsch offered.

Laura nodded, “The keys are under the seat.”

“I think I'm ready to go,” Perry yawned, “We had an exciting time before you even got here today.” She told Laura.

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah, Danny and I are ready too I think.” Laf said. Danny nodded. Since they rode together.

“Thank you for your help, Perry,” Laura said quietly, “And thanks for helping with the kids guys.”

“No problem.” They all said at once as the stood up.

“I also can't wait to get out of this ridiculous outfit.” Danny said.

Everyone chuckled.

“See you guys later.” Laura smiled at them.

Carmilla waved at them.

Will got up to help Kirsch so it wouldn't take as long. They sat there quietly.

“I think they're ready for a nap.” Laura said.

“So do I.” Carmilla grinned.

“Alrighty, everything's packed in.” They walked up behind them a few moments later.

“Thanks.” Laura smiled and struggled to pivot on the bench and keep Kaylin as still as possible. She failed.

Kaylin nuzzled up against her more and made a quiet sound of disapproval. Grayson was rubbing his eyes when Carmilla sat him on the ground as she stood up.

“Say bye to uncle Will and Kirsch, sweetie.” Laura poked her cheek to get her attention, “Bye bye.” She said sleepily.

“Bye bye!” Kirsch and Will said with little waves.

“Happy birthday again!” Kirsch added. Will nodded his agreement.

“Bye.” Grayson looked up at them.

“Bye, buddy!” Will said.

“See ya later, little man.” Kirsch said.

Grayson smiled and pulled Carmilla off towards the car, “Later, guys.”

“Thank you guys for everything today.” Laura said.

“No problem.” Kirsch smiled.

“See you guys later!” She said.

“Later!” They called back to them.

Carmilla was getting Grayson situated in his seat and Laura had to pry Kaylin off her to get her in her seat.

And they drove home quietly. Grayson walked himself to the door, Laura carried Kaylin, and Carmilla was starting to grab stuff out of the car.

“Mommy, I'm thirsty.” She mumbled as Laura was unlocking the door.

“What do you want to drink, honey?” Laura asked as she struggled.

“Juice.”

Laura finally got the door open, “Grayson, honey, will you get your sister a little cup of juice while I help mama get everything out of the car, please?” She asked him as she sat her on the couch. Daisy came running in to greet them and Laura leaned over to give her a quick scratch behind the ears.

He nodded and took off towards the kitchen. She ran after him, “And stay in here with her until we get back in here please!” She called after him.

“Okay!” He yelled back.

Carmilla’s arms were full of stuff when Laura went back outside. She shoved half of it into Laura’s arms, “I'll get the rest.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asked.

Carmilla nodded.

So Laura went back inside, Grayson sitting next to Kaylin on the couch as she sipped her juice, “Thank you, sweetie.” Laura smiled at him as she walked to and up the stairs to their daughter’s room before dropping it all of the floor. Carmilla followed close behind, doing the same.

“I think we can sort this all out later.”

Laura nodded in agreement. Laura felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt. She looked down behind her to see her kids standing there.

“She wants to lay down.” Grayson handed her hand to Laura’s. Laura smiled and picked her up, carrying her to her small bed.

“Wanna take a nap?” Laura asked as she laid her down, Grayson must've already pulled off her shoes, “You wanna change out of these clothes?” She shook her head.

“We’ll be up in a little bit to check on you, okay?” Carmilla came up behind Laura. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Laura leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I love you sweetie.” She whispered.

Carmilla did the same when Laura moved out of her way.

“You want a nap, buddy?” Laura asked their son.

He nodded and took off towards his room.

And they repeated the same process. Then they wandered downstairs and flopped down on the couch together, Laura leaning up against her wife.

“I think today was a success despite...how it started.” Laura said.

“Me too.” Carmilla nodded, wrapping her arm around her.

“Do you want any more kids?” Laura asked, Daisy jumped up next to her on the couch, laying up against her.

“No I do not.” Carmilla said. Laura snorted and ran her fingers through her dog’s fur.

She always wanted a boy and a girl and that's what she got. Along with a beautiful wife. So she's happy.

“Yeah, they're enough.”

“And I couldn't be happier.” Carmilla said quietly.

“Me either.” Laura agreed and kissed her cheek. And they sat there taking a short little nap together until the kids came running downstairs, interrupting them.

But they still couldn't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BET YOU THOUGHT I COULDNT DO IT DIDNT YOU. but i did. and its cute. i love parent!hollstein and i was really excited to write this one. and i got these prompts in my inbox 5ever ago and never got to them so.........im slowly doing it. even tho i should be working on softball au lmao.


End file.
